


Hela, a new queen on earth.

by Kurerufox



Category: Thor (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, Humiliation, M/M, Men in uniforms, Mistress, Obedience, Other, Potions, Prisoners, Slavery, Spells & Enchantments, Spit As Lube, Superpowers, Unwilling obedience, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurerufox/pseuds/Kurerufox
Summary: Hela did not die in Ragnarök, she only lost her memories and knowledge of who she is. She has not been betrayed by Skurge and he's still alive too.They both have been catapulted into a parallel universe in the explosion of Asgard, landing on a planet called Earth where Hela decides to settle.She decides to start recruiting fighters and warriors from this planet to have a guard made of living creatures for a change.AU not exactly canon compliant with any fandoms. :)Multiple fandoms, chapter's names will tell you who's the 'guest star' of the chapter if you don't want to read the whole fiction.
Relationships: Ironhide/William Lennox, William Lennox/Skurge





	Hela, a new queen on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and English isn't my language so excuses the mistakes, bad spelling and any unholy grammar! :)

-"Our queen wants you major Lennox. You should be proud." said the bold man with tattoos on his head, behind him a tall woman was standing looking silently at them with a mischievous look on her face.

-"Proud?" William scoffed looking at Ironhide who in return shook his head and rolled his eyes up. "Proud... of being a crazy woman's centre of interest? Nope, we've actually got better things to do... Don't we 'Hide?" She had stepped in the middle of the road to make them stop as if Ironhide had not been driving at full speed and he had barely managed to avoid hitting her.

The woman moved at an incredible speed and both the mech and the human jumped as she appeared next to the major, the curves of her body intimately close to him.

-"Are you calling _me_ crazy?" She asked in a low voice eyes narrowed. Lennox shivered with her presence, his eyes widened as her helmet and its horns appeared out of thin air. "I am not, I can assure you, but I can make _you_ crazy if you want... here."

She touched Will's forehead with the tip of her finger, using her magic on him before he even thought about reacting. Next to them Ironhide tried to move but she raised a hand and he found himself frozen to the spot, unable to do anything but watch his human protégé starting to react to the woman's touch. The major had just blinked silently at first, then he frowned slightly and asked:

-"Wha... what did you... do?" He took a breath and his speech turned to mumbling incoherent words. His hands started moving in strange ways, fingers stretching and retracting, pointing nowhere or hitting his own body before grasping at his clothes and starting all over again erratically. He began whining and shaking his head no, hitting it with his palms while his body curled on itself. He looked like he was in pain, physically as well as mentally and Ironhide lost his temper. Hela seemed genuinely surprised to see the mech react in such a way at first but then her shiny green eyes narrowed again and she said:

-"Humans are so easy to manipulate, so weak and naive... It's almost too easy." She smiled at the weapon's specialist. "You care about this human, who would have thought such interspecies connexions could be possible." She looked back at Lennox who was now sweating and making strange noises, watching around him with wide crazed eyes like he was seeing ghosts.

-"Stop this! You're hurting him!" Pleaded Ironhide in a small voice rather out of character. He was stuck and unable to contact Autobots or anyone to the rescue. Seeing William Lennox the human under his care being hurt was making his circuits heat up.

-"Tell me magnificent creature, what would you do to make me stop?" She had moved to the mech's side and was now gazing at him from head to toe, she lifted her body up in the air and rose all the way to Ironhide's large face. She looked at him, green eyes and blue optics entering a staring contest that was soon ended by the larger body as Ironhide looked down at Lennox with rage and despair when the human whined louder, pulling his hair and hitting his head like a madman.

-"What is it that you want to make it stop?" He asked. Hela tilted her head to the side, a mischievous look on her face.

-"Well, I have a few ideas..." She flew closer to the mech's cheek and put her hand on the smooth black metal. "How about we start with you joining my warriors?"

Ironhide looked at her and back at Lennox, he made a whirring sound and replied:

-"I will join your warriors if you keep the major out of this. Let him go back to base unharmed and vow to never lay a hand on him ever again." Hela laughed and flew down to join Lennox on the ground.

-"Do you hear that machine major?" She asked as she pulled on the man's hair to have him look up, making him whimper and wince in the process. "That machine thinks that I want to know what it wants! Funny that... And even more surprising, what it wants is to keep you safe, of course it could be like your bodyguard, but I have a good sense for that and I believe it's _in love_ with you!" She looked up at Ironhide. "Or maybe I'm wrong and it doesn't really care about your actual suffering enough to make it stop and prefers to bargain and make us both loose our time..." She looked bored and exhaled as she let go of the man's hair, his head fell back on the ground and he sobbed softly. Ironhide gritted his teeth, still trying to move or fire a weapon, any weapon or contact someone, do something, uselessly. Resigned he said:

-"Make it stop right now and I'll join your warriors. Please." The goddess smiled widely.

-"That's a good boy." She said teasingly, visibly enjoying the mech's inner struggle. Then she went to Lennox's side and took his head between her hands, watching him closely until he came back to his senses, eyes widening for a moment as his brain strived to understand where he was, what had happened to him and who was this woman devouring him with her incredibly, almost surreal shiny green eyes. "There he is, welcome back major Lennox. How was your trip?"

-"My... my trip?" Asked Will puzzled and still unclear about his condition and why was that woman still holding his face between her hands. Hela looked annoyed.

-"Yes. Was it a good dream or a bad dream?" She asked as if he was a five years old. Lennox frowned.

-"A bad, very very bad dream madam, yeah... and who... who are you?" He tried to move away but found himself being lifted in the air by invisible strings or something, he freaked out a little and calmed down as he noticed Ironhide was there. "Hide? What's going on?" His body was magically brought closer to Hela who had moved in front of the mech, she sensually caressed the human's cheek and then his lips with the tip of her fingers, looking at him and then at the mech. Ironhide tried his best to look normal and not utterly enraged to see her touch his William in such a way without his consent, or maybe she was right: he loved the human and that was the true reason for his rage. Either way he could tell he was failing miserably at looking normal because the woman was grinning now.

-"You and Ironhide are now both mine. You will work and fight for me, my beautiful warriors." She looked intently at the major, waiting for his reaction, he smirked and with his smart-ass attitude back on track replied:

-"No offence lady, but, the only way that's happening is in your dreams!" He chuckled looking at his brother in arms knowingly but only found blue optics staring silently at the woman, not a hint of agreement there, not even a hint of communication for that matter. "Hide?" The bot finally turned his head to look at him and said:

-"William, I am sorry but this adversary is too powerful, she offered a deal and I took it." Lennox blinked, too powerful? What did the mech see that he did not? And since when did Ironhide gave up so easily?

-"Wh... why? What did..." Before he finished his question the major realised Ironhide had taken the deal to save him from his _bad trip_. He looked at the woman, remembered her touch on his forehead and then his mind turning into an out of control nonsense of horrors from his past and fears, gut turning emotions, harsh feelings, panic, pain, cold. A place he wouldn't wish to his worst enemy. Even though it had not lasted long, he still felt a lingering emotion of sorrow and despair. "What did you do to me?" He asked Hela.

-"Just a little spell dear." She cupped his face and Lennox clenched his teeth, shivering slightly. A spell? So now there were witches on earth? He looked at Ironhide for answer.

-"She's a goddess from Asgard. She's got powers that could be interpreted as magic." Said the Autobot. His sensors had been going off the charts and after searching his database for clues, he had finally found her, Hela Odinsdottir, goddess of death. He could even tell she had crossed a wormhole and came from a parallel universe due to the residual energy on herself and her bold headed minion. "She's not from here William, she's..."

-"Enough about me. Ironhide has agreed to join the ranks of my warriors, will you join him or shall I find a place for you?" The way she offered her alternative sounded ominous and Lennox thought that whatever was to happen he would definitely be better off being by Ironhide's side, he opened his mouth to answer:

-"I'll j..." But was cut off by the goddess who said:

-"This is all taking too long. You'll come with me for now, I know exactly what I'm gonna do with you." She smirked and turned around, moving her hand she made William's body move and follow her as she walked towards her minion.

-"No wait! I'll go with Ironhide! I'll join him in the ranks of your warriors!" Exclaimed Lennox suddenly feeling worried about what she wanted to do with him. He struggled to get free from his invisible bounds in vain.

-"No William, like I just said: you shall come with me for now."

-"Skurge, you need to release yourself don't you?" It sounded like a question but the henchman knew better than to give his opinion to the goddess.

-"Yes my queen." He replied, even if he was uncertain about the outcome of it all, he would do whatever she told him, he would obey.

-"Yes you do, and I'm gonna give you something really tight and warm to plunge your cock in my dear executioner. William, on your knees." She pointed at the space between her legs and Lennox looked at her incredulous. Was she talking about having her minion raping him? Was that only a game she was playing to make him feel ill at ease? He was hesitating and trying to decipher if she was being serious or teasing him. "I said get on your knees!" She repeated in a stern tone, gesturing for Skurge to do something. The henchman moved closer to the major who jolted and tried to get away only to be lifted in the air by the bold man's strong arms and then thrown to the floor on his knees. Lennox winced as he met the hard and cold ground violently.

-"Queen Hela doesn't like to repeat herself." Said Skurge to the human in a low voice. "You'd better be obedient if you don't want to suffer... too much."

-"Go to hell! The both of you!" Said William. He tried to stand up but the henchman kept him on his knees in front of the monarch. "Get off me!" He groaned, struggling.

-"Take his pants down and stretch him Skurge, then you'll take him for me." Said Hela. "I want to see him squirm and moan."

-"Yes my queen."

-"No! No no no! Don't do this!" Said Lennox, struggling harder with the definite threat. "Please don't! No!" He tried his best to get free, but when Skurge's hand left his shoulder to move to his pants, he realised he was being bound by magic again, Hela was looking at him knowingly, a smirk on her lips.

-"You don't have to take it like a man William." She told him petting him on the head. "You can cry and scream like a girl if it hurts too much." She whispered to him.

The woman was sitting on the hedge of a coffee table, being down on his knees meant that William's face was just in front of her crotch, she placed one of her hands between her legs and started rubbing herself slowly.

-"Don't make him do this to me please queen Hela." Said Lennox. He knew that begging was his only option, considering his position and the fact that she had Ironhide locked in a cell. But she ignored him.

The sensation of a digit pressing at his back entrance made Lennox tense, Skurge spat on his hole before pressing his finger in and the major clenched his teeth as it slid inside him, holding back a whimper. The henchman started pushing it in and out slowly at first but then Hela said:

-"Come on, we don't have all day Skurge."

-"Yes my queen." Replied the man before spitting again and adding a second finger. This time Lennox could not hold the small whine that left his mouth and then he groaned annoyed to be giving the woman what she wanted because that was definitely not on his wish-list. But the sensation of the man fingering him was making him feel hotter by the second and when he added a third finger with more spit as lube, Lennox just moaned and shivered uncontrollably.

-"Shit!" He said. "That hurts..."

-"Relax William, let yourself loosen up." Said Hela. "Skurge's penis is much bigger than his fingers so you'd better obey and relax if you don't want the upcoming penetration to hurt too much." She smiled at him, visibly enjoying watching him struggle.

-"Fuck you!" Spat Lennox. "You said you wanted warriors, not people to rape!"

-"This is not rape, this is you being used as a reward for Skurge. He deserves to have some pleasure, would you deny him that?" Lennox just scoffed, he knew this wasn't a question he was supposed to answer. Besides, the executioner was being zealous now and making his digits plunge deeper and move inside him at a greater pace, Lennox was starting to loose his grip with the deep sensations spreading in his belly. He started breathing a little faster and writhing to escape the intrusion.

-"S... stop... please." He begged again but to no avail.

-"Fuck him now." Said the goddess and William's head jolted up to look at her and beg but he kept quiet fearing he might sound too desperate, instead he scowled at her, shaking his head no. Skurge's fingers slid out of him and he clenched his teeth in apprehension of what was to come. And unfortunately for him he was right to be wary, the man's limb felt huge as it pressed at his slightly loosened hole. He heard the man spit again and felt the warm liquid land on the crack of his ass, he made a face and lowered his eyes. He could not bear to look at the bitch as the man behind him pushed his cock inside him.

-"Shit, he's really tight..." Said Skurge in a groan. Lennox's body shivered and tensed at the intrusion, he gaped in pain, head jolting backwards.

-"Push out William, don't fight it or you'll suffer more." Said Hela taking the opportunity to cup his face sensually. "This is going to happen, you might as well try to enjoy it don't you think?"

-"Fuck you!" Shouted Lennox, he felt proud, for a second, about managing to keep his voice even. But then the head of the executioner's cock passed the tight rim of muscles in is ass and he felt overwhelmed by the sensation of something huge sliding inside him. He whined, wishing it could have been Ironhide instead of that stranger.

-"There, now that's a lovely sound." Said the queen with a satisfied look on her face. Lennox tried to push out like she had told him and it helped, a little. Behind him Skurge was groaning with pleasure. He started rocking back and forth at a slow pace and a part of William felt glad he did instead of burying himself all the way to the hilt right away. "Why are you going so slow?" Asked the woman. _Obviously_ thought Lennox.

-"I don't wanna make him bleed." Replied the executioner and the woman scoffed.

-"Don't worry about him Skurge, worry about what _I_ want. Now fuck him for real, make him squirm and moan like I want him to."

-"Yes my queen." Replied the man and Lennox clenched his teeth again. The executioner grabbed his hips and pushed his humongous cock completely inside him in one thrust, to his despair William let out a deep shaky moan as it happened, his body squirming in a futile attempt to escape. Just like the queen had wanted him to.

-"Good..." She said. The limb slid backwards and thrust back in swiftly.

-"Aaah!" Yelped Lennox falling down to his shoulders. "It... it hurts!" He said, hoping the queen would show some mercy. But nothing happened, the cock kept on rocking in and out of him at an unforgiving pace, too fast for him to breathe properly, he started panting and whining in spite of himself, mouth gaping with the intensity of it all. Skurge began to groan louder, visibly taking pleasure as he kept on ramming into the human offered to him.

-"Am I to cum inside him my queen?" He asked a little out of breath and Lennox felt sick.

-"If you want to my dear executioner." Replied the woman.

-"Thank you my queen." After that Skurge picked up his pace and William started moaning uncontrollably, then the executioner adjusted his position and his cock hit Lennox's prostate, the human yelped in surprise, his whole body shivered and he turned around to look at the man incredulously, Skurge smiled at him and aimed at that spot again. The major lost what little control he still had over himself and began to let out louder moans and other dirty sounds, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure invading him, he felt his cock twitch and leak pre-cum, he was hard as a rock now and it made him feel strange. Was he really taking pleasure?

Skurge kept on fucking him hard and fast, Hela took William's chin to make him look at her, she was still rubbing herself and looked happily on her way to orgasming.

-"Do you want to cum for me my sweet boy?" She asked him and Lennox groaned. He wanted to say no but he could feel his balls tightening, he was on the brink of exploding and made a sound between a whine and a sob. "Yes you do..." Continued the woman. "Come untouched for me William." She ordered and to his utmost despair Lennox did, shouting loudly as Skurge kept on hitting his sweet-spot relentlessly. He clenched his hole and that made the man inside him come with a deep groan of satisfaction, the sensation of his semen spurting inside him made Will feel completely defiled and he sobbed quietly under the queen gaze and she orgasmed.

Skurge withdrew and sat on the couch next to him, exhaling loudly. Lennox was shivering and panting hard, he closed his eyes, he wanted to forget and disappear, not see the satisfied look on Hela's face. A kiss on his lips made him reopen his eyes and he tried to move his head but the woman grasped his hair and deepened the kiss, her tongue invading his mouth forcefully. Will groaned and frowned at the new intrusion but for some reason he could not close his mouth or bite her like he wanted to. He felt helpless and a sob escaped him again, tears ran down his face. Hela stopped kissing him and caressed his head softly where she had pulled on his hair seconds before.

-"You did good William." The invisible strings holding his body in position disappeared and Lennox fell to the ground. He curled himself into a foetal position without even realising it, closing his eyes tight to escape his reality. Then he realised he wasn't on the ground any more and opened his eye in surprise. He was up in the air now, floating behind Hela towards what he hoped was a cell where he could finally rest. The woman turned around and as if she had read his mind said: "Time for you to join your partner. Let him see what will happen to you again if he doesn't obey me."

-"No..." Was all William had the strength to say. He closed his eyes anew and hid his face between his arms to cry. He was gonna be used to make Ironhide obey her like a docile pet, he realised the queen had never intended on making him one of her warriors, she was solely interested in the almighty powerful Autobot, he was just her way to make Hide comply and there was nothing he could do about it. Not yet anyway, he had an idea on how to set his partner free though.

The door to Ironhide's cell opened and the bot looked horrified when Hela made William's body land before him: he was shaking like a leaf, half undressed, his pants and underwear pulled down to his ankles, marks on his hips where Skurge's fingers had dug in his flesh and... semen mixed with blood was leaking from his reddened abused hole.

-"What did you do to him?!" Yelled the mech outraged.

-"Exactly what you're thinking my dear. Now you know what will happen if you dare not obey me." With that she left the room and the door closed itself behind her.

Ironhide carefully picked up the shivering human he cared so deeply for and pulled him closer to him, William struggled a little but he had no fight left in him.

-"It's alright now Will, I've got you." Said the bot with a low voice. "I'm so sorry you had to endure this..." He did his best to pull the man's clothes back on him before holding him safely against his chest, cupped in his giant hand. "You can rest now, I've got you. It,'s all over." Lennox fell into a deep sleep in mere seconds after that, clinging tightly onto the mech's finger shielding him from the world.  
  



End file.
